First Date
by AWarOfWords
Summary: What I wish would have happened between Spike and Buffy at the end of First Date from season 7 when they were sitting on the couch.


**This is pretty much just a one-shot of what I wish would have happened at the end of First Date from Season 7. I tried to stay true to the whole 'subtle/small Buffy and Spike moments' thing that season 7 had going for it. Please let me know what you think **** There's a possibility that I might do a series of one-shots from season 7 if I get some good feedback.**

X X X X

"I should move out. Leave town. Before it is time for me," Spike admitted. He knew it would be painful to leave Buffy, even if they weren't together. But it would be better for everyone if he just left, before the First made him its bitch once more.

"No," Buffy shook her head, "you have to stay."

"You got another demon fighter now," he tried to hold back the bitterness and hurt in his voice. He could lie to everyone and say he was happy for Buffy, but he couldn't hide the hurt from himself. "Son of a Slayer at that," he added before his emotions could surface.

"That's not why I need you here," Buffy said softly but boldly. She couldn't let Spike leave, somehow he nestled his way into her heart and as selfish as it was, she just couldn't let him leave. She knew he could get hurt . . . again with this whole First big bad, and she never wanted that to happen again. But she needed him with her now possibly more than ever.

"That right?" Spike searched her face for something hint or glimpse into why she would want him alone. He felt something waken in his heart though, some secret hope that this would be the moment that she would finally admit she loved him. She already said she believed in him so maybe it was possible that after all they had been through she really could love him.

"Because I'm not ready for you not to be here." There was a need in her words. Not a need for sex or anything physical, but on a more emotional level. It wasn't quite the admittance of love Spike had been hoping for, but there was something there. Some glimmer of hope underneath her words.

Spike took a minute, trying to read exactly what she meant by that. Where did that put him in her life if she _needed_ him now, more than just a fighter? And where did that put her date, that principal guy she had just gone on a date with? When he interrupted they seemed to be having a great bloody time, what about that. He spoke carefully when he dared to ask about the matter. "And the principal?" He looked into her eyes as he spoke, hoping if anything else to find an answer there. "How's he fit in?"

"He's a guy on our side. I can't turn away from that," Buffy explained. "Something tells me I'm gonna need lots of help," she admitted sheepishly with a sigh. It painfully obvious that this was bigger than anything she could face alone. Buffy didn't want to drag other innocent people into this fight, but there appeared to be no other choice. That alone was disheartening to her.

"Oh, right then," Spike replied with a bit of relief. He leaned back in the couch, a bit more relaxed now that that was out of the way. He felt much more comfortable now. The fear of the First making him its bitch again was still there, but that wasn't the most prominent thing on his mind any more. Now he focused on how the principal was no longer a threat, and that somehow Buffy needed him.

Buffy sat on her side of the couch feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders once again. But more than that, she was finally feeling all the sleep she had been missing out on beckoning to be made up for. She glanced over at the stairs all the way across the room. If she wanted to curl up in a comfy ball in her lonely bed she was would have to hike all the way up those evil, never ending stairs. She didn't think her fatigued legs could handle it.

Buffy glanced over at Spike who was resting comfortable on his end of the couch with his eyes closed. He wasn't smiling, but she could tell somehow that what she said had really made him happy. It felt good to be honest with him but terrifying at the same time. She was trying now to throw the fear of getting too close to him into the wind. She knew that was the only choice she had left. Even while she was having a great time on her date with Principal Wood, Spike's name kept crossing her mind relentlessly. And when they were saving Xander, the minute he was safe she couldn't stop herself from rushing over to Spike to see if he's okay.

Her mind felt exhausted to the point of inability to process any further thoughts. She pulled her to her side, leaned over and rested her head on Spike's chest. He flinched at first, unsure of what was happening. When he opened his eyes and saw Buffy peacefully curled up against him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer against him. She let herself be pulled in and through her arms across his chest.

"You comfortable, love?" Spike asked softly. He was so glad her eyes were closed because he was smiling like an idiot. Never in his wildest dreams did he think such a simple thing like holding her could make him so happy.

"More than I've been in a long time," Buffy sleepily replied. She felt his lips kiss the top of her head and then she drifted off swiftly into much needed sleep.


End file.
